How Can I Make You Love Me?
by Sergeant Major Valkyrie
Summary: Chrona has loved Maka for as long as he's known her. Now, at age 17, he has changed for the better and is no longer the shy little uneven-cut haired swordsman that everybody knows. He is bold, fierce, and of course, love-struck. Maka doesn't know of his harbored feelings for her. Boy, is she in for quite a surprise. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Chrona's blue eyes narrowed as he took in Maka's state. He, of course, matured a lot while he was in the care of the DWMA. He had changed his style of clothes a long time ago. He now wore some white-washed jeans with rips along the legs, a black shirt, and black combat boots. He had also fallen in love with Maka when he first saw her in that cursed church all those years ago. He had been battling with the emotions ever since.

"Maka, what's the matter?" Chrona's deep voice sounded in Maka's ears. It sounded like silk to her, deep, rich silk. Maka only turned away from him, and Chrona didn't seem to like that, because his hand dropped on her shoulder and whipped her around, and she faced his fierce blue eyes that used to be so shy. "I-I... Chrona..." She stuttered. Chrona leaned in to her face, their faces inches apart. "Stop worrying me like this..." Chrona whispered, his voice hoarse.

Maka's breath caught. She was worrying him? "W-Well, don't worry about me, Chrona, it does no good." She tried to keep her tone light, but failed epicly. Chrona's eyes bore into hers, seemingly looking into her very soul. She swallowed hard and looked back into his own. What the hell happened to this young, timid swordsman? He leaned even closer, their lips only millimeters apart. "Maka... You know I can't do that..." He breathed, and she felt his breath on her lips. "Why not...? Chrona, worrying doesn't do anybody, or anything any good. You should know this."

"I can't not worry about you, Maka. You are important to me. You don't... Understand..." Chrona's even cut bangs hid his expression. His gentle hand cupped her face, calloused from wielding a sword for years. "Do you?" Maka's brows furrowed. "Understand what? Chrona, you're scaring me." Chrona let out a bitter chuckle. "Of course you don't. No one does. No one understands or even knows what you do to me. They don't know how much longing fills me to just be near you. They don't know... How I feel about you. I wish you could see me the way you see Soul, or Black Star."

Maka's eyes widened. What was he saying? "Maka... I can't hold back anymore... I need you to know that I-" He stopped suddenly. Maka's breath stopped at his next words. "It's not something I should say right now... Sorry for scaring you, Maka." Maka breathed. "B-But, Chrona... What happened to you? You used to be so... So timid..." Chrona flashed a smile of white teeth at her and kissed her nose. He pulled back then, the smile gone from his face, looking serious again. He leaned in slowly. Maka's olive green eyes widened. He wasn't going to kiss her was he? He pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth, but she still felt the electricity.

"Chrona... How do you feel about me? How long has this gone on?" Chrona nearly kissed her full on the lips and shoved her into the wall, but he refrained himself. "I..." He pulled back. "I adore you..." He chose to use the word adore, of course. He couldn't just pop out and say, "I love you, Maka." No way! That would not be nice! "What do you mean how long has this gone on? What do you mean by this?" He pretended to play dumb of course.

Maka blinked at him. "Umm... Nevermind... Just..." Maka's eyes suddenly widened. "I-I havetogo!" She turned and started to run, but Chrona's hand on her wrist stopped her, and she felt herself pulled into a hard, toned chest. "No, Maka. Don't run away from me now... Please... I need you here, with me... I feel as if I'm about to burst if you're not here... Stay with me..." Maka relaxed against his chest and listened to his thundering heartbeat.

"Okay... I'll stay..." Chrona breathed out in relief. "I can't tell you what I'm feeling right now, Maka... I'm sorry. When the time is right, I will, I swear it." Maka breathed in his scent. He smelled... Like the woods... And she could swear he had some type of cologne on, she could smell it, and it dragged her in. She liked him. Well, ok, maybe more than liked.. She wondered if he felt the same... She would find out, sooner or later.

**Okay yes, this was brought up on a clear whim, I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ITS LOVELY CHARACTERS! IF I DID, CHRONA WOULD BE A LOT COOLER AND WOULD BE WITH MAKA! THERE WOULD ALSO BE A LOVE TRIANGLE BETWEEN MAKA, SOUL, AND CHRONA! Please review! They make me the happiest writer in the world~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peoples! I'm sorry I sorta abandoned this story since I have a new obsession -.- . Anyways, here is the next chapter you all have been waiting anxiously for! Sorry if it sucks and if the characters were OOC. Enjoy and Review! Reviews keep my stories updated!**

_Maka's POV_

I felt Chrona's eyes on me as I walked to class. He was acting strange lately. Especially that other day... My head already hurt just thinking about it, so I pushed the thoughts away to the back of my mind. I would figure it out soon enough, I hoped. I reached class and sat down next to the empty spot to the left of me. Of course, Soul wasn't here yet. I left him home for fear of being late. Of course, I was 15 minutes early.

I pulled out a book and began reading. I heard the warning bell ring, and I heard someone plop down in the seat next to me. It was Soul, of course. "Thanks for leaving me at home Maka. That was totally uncool, you know." I scoffed and turned another page in my book. "Do you really think I care about what is and isn't cool to you, Soul?" I once again shoved my nose into my book, already getting immersed in the print on the pages. I didn't hear his response if he had one, as I was too into my book. The bell rang and Professor Stein walked in. I closed my book and watched as he took roll.

I took notes throughout the whole lesson, and when the bell rang for class to be dismissed, I stood up and sighed, packing up my things and beginning my journey through the long corridors, down stairs, and outside into the hot Death City air. I finally made it out, and took a long drag of fresh air. I began my walk home, sort of window-shopping on the way.

I would have walked into a store that interested me if not for being suddenly dragged out of sight of prying eyes and into a dark side street. I came face to face with a young man about my age, and he narrowed his eyes at me, pulling out a dagger and raising it to possibly stab me. I screamed. I screamed for somebody, anybody to help me. Suddenly, the kid's grip on me disappeared, and there was the sound of a struggle, muffled yelling and sounds of punching the only thing heard.

There was a thud, and panting. "Maka!" My eyes snapped open and I whipped around, my limbs finally listening to me. There stood a tense Chrona, looking at me with concerned blue eyes. I had no control over my body, yet again, and my legs carried me right into his arms. His arms wove around my waist and I felt myself shaking. I clenched my fists into his shirt and my eyes filled with tears. "C-C-Chrona..." Was the only thing I could muster.

"Shh, it's alright, Maka. I'm here, it's okay. I won't let anything happen to you now... You're okay now, shhh..." His deep voice soothed me, and I breathed in his scent. I hoped he didn't notice. He held me for what felt like hours, but it must have only been a few minutes. When we finally pulled away, he looked down at me with tender blue eyes. "I'll walk you home." I nodded and we began walking the rest of the way to my and Soul's apartment.

I didn't even realize how long we'd been walking until I found myself face to face with the front door to our apartment. "Thanks, Chrona, for everything... I owe you." Chrona shook his head and let out a low chuckle. "Nonsense, Maka, you don't owe me anything for saving your life. I'll see you tomorrow. We can gather up the gang and play some basketball if you feel up for it, since there's no school tomorrow." I nodded with a smile and waved as he walked off.

I then opened the door and walked in. I was immediately faced with Soul. "What the hell, Maka? Where were you? You usually make it home long before I do!" I bit my lip and debated on whether to tell him what happened. I chose not to. Hopefully this incident would be forgotten. "Oh, uh... I was... I was window shopping and I got distracted." Soul didn't look convinced, but thankfully he didn't press the issue. "Alright... Well, it's almost dinner time." I nodded and swallowed hard. "Okay. Dinner, right... I'll get to that."

Soul went to his room and I started on dinner. After an hour of cooking, I called him to the kitchen while I scooped some rice balls, miso soup, and sushi into two bowls. Of course I made Soul's favorite, because I didn't know what else to cook. Soul came out and when he saw the food, his face split into a shark-toothed grin. "Hey awesome, you made my favorite! Thanks Maka!" I chuckled. "No problem. We sat and ate. He and I both had seconds of miso soup and a couple rice balls.

After we finished, I stood up to put the food away and do the dishes. Soul beat me to it, though. "You just go do your thing, Maka. I'll take care of everything." I was surprised at his offer. Usually, he never really offered to do much for me. "Oh... Well, alright Soul. If you insist." He nodded at me and I walked to my room after making a steaming cup of tea and curled up in bed with a book, shimmying under my covers. Ahh, this was nice... I can't wait for tomorrow. I'm also glad school's over for a while. I needed a break.


End file.
